powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beevor
"SPD Blue!" "A-Squad Blue Ranger!" ' ' Beevor ' is the second-in-command of the A-Squad Rangers in ''Power Rangers: A-Squad. Biography Beevor's home planet was a world rich in tradition; and valued loyalty among all things. Beevor grew up in a family of high rank, and was raised to follow into the family trade of business. However, when a criminal gang invaded the planet, a young Beevor abandoned his father's stand to join a civilian-based mob to battle them. Rather than leave the perpetrators to slink away after the fight, he insisted on staying behind with them until the authorities seized them. However, when Beevor finally returned to the stand, it was discovered to have been damaged by another group unseen by the mob. Beevor's father blamed him for abandoning the service stand. His relationship with his father (as his mother had long since passed on) being strained to the point of negligence, Beevor signed up with SPD in an effort to find some semblance of home. Like the rest of A-Squad, he soon became bored of protecting the planet he was assigned to, showing clear signs of stress from many of perpetrators whose primary motive was profit, being reminded more and more of home. Eventually, Beevor received the rite of passage communique that all Coocolons who reach moderate age do, and had to return to his planet for a time. Upon returning home, Beevor was to undergo a trail that would test his loyalty to his family. He passed the Trials flawlessly according to witnesses, but his father, still bitter over the past, deemed him unworthy. For failing the Trail, (As family word during the Trails was absolute) he was to be banished from the planet. However, the A-Squad tried futilely to plead with Coocolon's government, eventually entering into a battle with local law enforcement when they were deemed as invaders for interferring with the practice. Cruger, exasperated and apalled, oddly chose to prevent the incident between A-Squad and Coocolon from going public under the condition that all five be permanently barred from the planet. Beevor and the A-Squad were sent to the Helix Nebula to hold off a Troobian Invasion there. However, the Squad was overwhelmed, communication with them totally lost.....At least to SPD. In reality, Emperor Gruumm held great respect for the A-Squad's power, and made the plea for them to abandon their job and join his army. Beevor, per his personality and background, wondered what Gruumm stood to gain from drafting possible enemies. Personality Beevor is a rather quiet individual on his own. Having been raised in business and high-end atmospheres, Beevor displays a rather calculative side when dealing with people. He's very savvy, and knows how to read expressions. However, due to the stress in his life, he's hard to befriend; and can come off as cold and aloof to those that don't know him. However, once he's your friend; he always will be. Beevor and Ivan frequently find themselves waging bets against one another or playing board games. While Beevor sees the A-Squad as a group of true friends, (Especially after the Coocolon incident) he and Ivan are the closest. Arsenal '''Morphers *Delta Morphers *Troob-Tethers 'Sidearms/Individual Weapons' *Deltamax Strikers *Delta Enforcers Category:Good turns Evil Category:Evil Rangers Category:Aliens